devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/James Jager
James Jager is based on the user newnathmcawesome 'Appearance' James wears the Isotope suit aswell as a real autenthic aussie hat.... or a cowboy hat if you want to be like that. James always carries around his hunting rifle in case he finds a rare animal he doesn't yet have in his large collection. 'Personality' James is a real aussie bloke who refers to all males as "mate" and all females as "love". James favorite free time activity turns out to be barbequeing often telling others to "put another shrimp on the barbie mate" Apparently James is so Australian he's forced to use the word "mate" in every sentence he pronounces cause I can't use the other stereotypical aussie word as this is a kids game. 'Backstory' James spend his childhood in a harsh deadly wasteland that exists of nothing but death and decay known as Australia where James was made sure to be the best, most skilled hunter of the land cause otherwise it would have meant his death. After having hunted down 1 of each animal species in Australia he traveled through wide harsh wastelands and desserts under the burning hot sun which in Australia only goes down for about 1 hour in a day. When James finally got out of Australia he travelled the world to complete his dream of having hunted atleast 1 specimen of every animal that ever lived on the world which means even dinosaurs yes. 'Power' James has no elemental power but his body has been trained severly by the harsh nature in Australia. He also has his hunting rifle which was modified with the isotope element after paying a good sum of money to Xeiron Industries. Note: James is played in First Person view instead of Third Person like most characters. 'Moveset:' Ammo: '''James rifle doesn't take bullets anymore after it's modification. Now it can only be reloaded by pouring bottles of liquid Isotope into it which the gun then shoots out in bullet form. With each bottle of Isotope James can fire 6 bullets. '''Q: '''James pours a new bottle of Isotope into the chamber of his rifle taking 2 seconds to fully empty the bottle out. LMB: ''"Hunted" ''James fires an Isotope bullet dealing high damage to enemies. When I say "bullet" I don't mean a sphere or anything. I mean a real bullet which travels at high speed. '''RMB: ''"Hunter's aim" James changes from normal view to scope view which zooms in by some amount. While James is in scope view his movement speed is lowered but his attacks deal more damage. '''E: '"Boom! Headshot!" ''James uses up 2 bullets to fire a bullet. If the bullet hits an enemy it will warp through space to make sure it's a headshot causing the enemy to take 1.5x the damage of his LMB attack. '''R: '"Predator Hunter" ''James creates a small black sphere where he stands which at medium speed extends into a large realm. When an enemy is hit by the outer side of the sphere or walks into it they take low damage while become slowed for aslong as they are in the sphere allowing James to takes his time to hunt them down. The sphere will shrink and disseapear 5 seconds after it's fully extended. '''F: '"The Hunt is on" '' This attack can only be used when James has no bullets left. Instead of pouring the Isotope into his gun to reload James drinks the bottle of Isotope causing low damage to himself but also enabling him to fire at rapid rate with no need to reload his gun for the next 3 seconds. James is forced to only uses his LMB for these 3 seconds and at the end of the attack James will still have 0 bullets in his gun. 'Trivia''' - James last name "Jager" is dutch for "Hunter" (Trust me i'm dutch) - James is provided with the bottles of Isotope for his gun by Xeiron Industries in exchange for missions that require his... "hunting" expertise. - James' goal is to hunt down 1 of every animal species in the world for his collection having already hunted every animal in Australia..... humans are an animal species too.... Category:Blog posts